


Consumed

by KaiSkitty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, conversational drabble, sinjufest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSkitty/pseuds/KaiSkitty
Summary: It was futile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. : D  
> Here is a little sinju conversational drabble. There is no need to tell me it is lame and rushed because I already know that.

“Tell me about your day.”

“Huh? Why would I?”

“Because you need to talk about your problems.”

“I have no problem. But if it makes you happy my day was boring and tiring. Paperwork nearly killed me.”

“Paperwork?”

“Yes. My assistant has no mercy on me when it comes to that.”

“What is his name?”

“Ja’far.”

“Are you good friends with him?”

“Of course.”

“You said your day was tiring. What are your plans for tonight then?”

“To have some fun.”

“Fun?”

“Alcohol, women and party.”

“But you said you are in a committed relationship.”

“Am I?”

“You told me yourself.”

“Oh, yes. Sorry, I forgot."

“You’re sorry about having _fun_ when you are committed or about forgetting that you’re in a relationship?”

“I don’t know...maybe both?”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.”

“That is because I am a bit confused.”

“What about?”

“About why would I want to be in a relationship. I don’t like to be tied to someone.”

“Because your lover captured your heart and shackled you.”

“What?”

“That was your own words when you spoke of him.”

“Him?”

“You forgot again?”

“No…No…of course I didn’t.”

“What does he look like then?”

“He has white milky skin, long black hair which he fusses over it like a mother fussing over her newborn baby and alluring crimson eyes. He is beautiful.”

“Is he?”

“Yes. I have a picture of him in my wallet, let me show you.”

“There is no need. I have seen his picture before.”

“Really?”

“Yes. What was his name again?”

“Judar. He doesn’t like it when I sweet-talk him, so sadly I don’t have any pet names for him.”

“Do you take the medicine I have prescribed for you?”

“Medicine? For what?”

“For your current condition .”

“Of course not. There is nothing wrong with me.”

“If you don’t take your medicine your hallucinations won’t ever stop. You will remain delusional and so you cannot accept it.”

“Accept what?”

“That he is gone.”

“Who is gone?”

“Your lover.”

“What? Are you talking about Judar?”

“No. I am talking about Sinbad. Your lover is, was, Sinbad. _You_ are Judar.”

“That is absurd. My name is Sinbad and my lover’s name is Judar.”

“Do you prefer peaches or alcohol?”

“Alcohol.”

“If I say I am going to cut your hair right now, what would you say?”

“As long as I look handsome it’s ok.”

“I am going to change the dose of your medicine. Your mental stability is slipping.”

“I am NOT going to take those trash.”

“Calm down. Now look at yourself in the wall mirror. Your eyes are crimson, your hair is long and black and your skin is white.”

“N..no.”

“Now look at the man in this photo. His eyes are golden. His hair is purple and his skin is olive. _This_ is your lover, Sinbad. Do you remember now?”

“Ye…yes.”

“and he is dead. He has been dead for years now.”

“oh…”

“If you accept his death you’ll be better, son.”

“I..I’ll try.”

“I expect no less of you.”

“Am I free to go now? The idiot will get worried.”

“The idiot?”

“I meant Sinbad…. oh no wait. **I** am Sinbad. So who is going to get worried?”

 

........………

 

The old doctor sighed sadly and rubbed his temples tiredly as his young patient continued to wonder aloud, confused and consumed by the shadow of the handsome man in the picture who was his beloved once upon a time.

Another futile therapy.

The boy was far too gone.

 

* * *

 

 

This was my first conversational drabble and for some reason I feel it was more than lame.

 

Feedback is always welcomed.    


End file.
